


Black Widow

by dreamsofspike



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows better than to trust her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: vague descriptions of bloody violence

She's dark, seductive and mysterious as a black widow spider -- and he loves it.

He doesn't love _her_ \-- doesn't love anyone -- but that's all right, because he knows she doesn't love him either. This twisted arrangement they've fallen into is a product of mutual need, and mutual lust. She's fun for now, and though he can't imagine a time when she'll cease to be fun -- if it comes, he'll kill her in a heart beat.

If she hasn't killed him first.

He watches with wicked glee as she toys with their victims, enjoying the sadistic pleasure with which she draws the sweet, red blood from their veins. He loves to watch her, loves to play with her, loves to take her on the floor amidst the carnage they've wrought.

But he knows better than to ever trust her.

The black widow's chosen victim is always her mate.


End file.
